Games
by Kyler Conroy
Summary: Mello wants to study. Matt wants to play Tetris. Mello takes his game, and Matt finds a new game to play. Rated T for swearing and kissing and things like that.


A/n: Yo. I decided to branch out a little from my comfort zone today; (in other words I've run out of ideas for my other fan fictions), so I'm writing a Death Note fan fiction. For those of you who read my Digimon fan fictions; Yes, I am working on the next chapter of Confused? I just got a little off track because it saved wrong on my jump drive and I lost all four pages I had written, so now I have to start over. It will be coming though so don't worry. So anyway, this is a Mello X Matt fic. They're in Wammy's currently, just before they left, so what's that... Like thirteen – fourteen years old right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or any video games I may mention.

* * *

Mello's eye twitched in annoyance. Matt had been playing Tetris on his handheld for almost four hours now; ever since the T.V. had blown out in the middle of his Zelda – athon. Mello – of course – was _trying _to study, and get at least _some _work done over their Easter holiday but it was almost impossible with the Tetris theme song blaring over and over again in a never ending pattern.

"Matt, shut that sound off!" Mello growled annoyed, taking a big bite out of his chocolate bar. The redhead behind him showed no sign of having heard him, and the music continued louder then ever. His eye visibly twitched again. "Matt I said _turn that off" _still the redhead ignored the blonde. Mello whipped around to look at the offending boy. He was sitting on his bed with ear buds in place no doubt listening to some loud, heavy music he couldn't hear over. Becoming more agitated as the minutes wore on and Matt made no attempt to stop playing, Mello forgot his rational side, marched over to the boy and took the game out of his hand.

"What the hell Mello?" Matt asked pulling his ear buds out; eyes narrowing behind orange tinted goggles. Mello just scoffed and walked back over to his books.

"The song was getting on my nerves. You can play again after I'm done studying-

"Awww, but you are _never _done studying and I'll be _bored _without that game!" Matt whined throwing a pouting look over to Mello, who refused to turn and look at him.

"-Studying," Mello said, continuing as if Matt hadn't spoken at all. "There is a test tomorrow and I want to beat Near I can't do that with that infuriating music playing behind me." Mello snapped off another piece of chocolate, before turning back to his textbook signaling the end of their conversation.

"But I'll be _bored" _Matt said, trying to emphasize the word bored as much as he could.

"That's not my problem, find something else to do."

???

Matt. Was. Bored. It had been nearly an hour since Mello had taken his game away, and he wanted it back. He'd almost beat his high score on that game. Now that was probably all lost. He _hated_ it when he lost his games. Then Mello had to whisk it out of his hands, and tell him to find something else to do. If he didn't love that boy so much…..

Matt smirked, he'd thought of a new game to play. He slunk his way over to where Mello was sitting and eased himself behind the boy. He smirked as Mello stiffened. "Matt what are you doing?" Mello deadpanned, trying to concentrate on his book as Matt's hands slowly encircled around his stomach.

"Nothin'" Matt whispered, licking along the blonde's neck. "Just finding a way to occupy my time until you've finished _studying" _He then proceeded to kiss down Mello's neck to his collar bone and back up to a vein that he started to suck on. Mello let out a soft groan, before coming to his senses.

"Matt s-stop, I'm trying to S- stu- study." Mello chocked out the last part as Matt's hands slipped up his shirt. "Matt" He said again, however the redhead ignored him, and continued his exploration. Mello groaned again, he needed to find a way to distract Matt. Then a though hit his clouded mind. "Here Matt, play this." Mello said, shoving Matt's Tetris game into Matt's gloved hands.

Matt smirked. _Mission accomplished. _"Thanks Mello!" He said detaching himself from the other boy and bouncing back over to his bed. He pressed a few buttons and his game came back to life. He smiled, then placed his ear buds back in, and un- paused his song.

Mello sighed in relief his foggy mind slowly clearing. He loved Matt a lot, but he had to study for that test. Wait. The Tetris music was back. He looked around for the handheld. Coming up empty handed he growled and turned to face the goggle clad boy, who was already re- immersed in his game. "Damn it" He murmured, realizing he'd just given Matt exactly what he wanted. He groaned and picked up his book, opting to study at the library instead of in his room where Matt was.

Matt sat on the bed smirking as he watched Mello storm out of the room. He loved it when he won his games.

* * *

A/n Well, that was rather short. Oh well, tell me what you people think, this is (obviously) the first time I've written something for Death Note – oh wait scratch that- this is the first time I've written something and _published it ­_on for Death Note. I've written lots of stuff, but like everything else that wasn't a Digimon Fanfic, I've decided that people on here wouldn't like it, and discarded it opting to stay in my comfort zone. Well no more! Unless no one likes it, then I'll just stay with my comfort zone. For give me if the characters are Ooc, this is just how I always imagined them.


End file.
